Fading Innocence
by SoraxKairi7
Summary: Princess Namine was set to wed Prince Sora, but after an affair with Prince Roxas she and Roxas are exiled from the castle and Kairi takes her place. Namine and Roxas devise a plot to get rid of Kairi, but she escapes thanks to a mysterious white light. Kairi is transported to 2014, where she meets Sora's reincarnation. Can Kairi put the pieces together and find her purpose? R&R!
1. One

**A/N:** This story idea just wouldn't leave me alone. I love the idea of time travel and reincarnation. Usually I put a summary, but I just can't do that right now.

I do hope that you review; I'm planning to make this story amazing and I want to know if you enjoy it!

_Inspired by the Korean drama, "Rooftop Prince."_

I-.-I

**Fading Innocence**

Chapter One

I-.-I

_You and I, locked by fate  
Forever intertwined_

I-.-I

The year was 1755.

Prince Sora of Destiny Islands was next in line to be King. It was time for him to take on the huge responsibility of running a country. Ten years earlier, Destiny Islands attacked Radiant Garden, by order of Sora's father, the King and took over. They needed a mainland; a stronghold. In order to stop the war, the King of Radiant Garden signed a peace treaty; part of that stating that the eldest son of Destiny Islands and the eldest daughter of Radiant Garden must wed in order to establish some sort of peace between the two countries. The King of Radiant Garden was defamed of his title and forced to give up. Sora's father established taxes, new laws and changed almost everything. There were many practices that Sora didn't quite agree with, but he was quickly shut up whenever he tried to suggest alternatives. The King of Radiant Garden had two daughters, Princess Namine and Princess Kairi. They lived on one side of the castle, away from the new King's throne.

Sora had been trained for this role his entire life. Only twenty-three years old, it was definitely a scary thing for him. The entire country would look to him now and expect him to always be righteous and free of error. They would want him to lift taxes and make life easier for them, something Sora hoped that he would be able to do. (He figured he would have that power once he became King) Living up to the expectations of the people troubled him; he wasn't quite sure how to do it. Even if he was a good person at heart, there would always be those that opposed him. Sora didn't take well to rejection and often worried about it. Gaining the trust of the citizens of Radiant Garden would not be an easy task. However, the wedding of the century was about to take place in a few days and his father would finally step down and hand the throne over to his eldest son.

Prince Sora was honest to a fault. He wore his heart on his sleeve; something he was often told to hide. Sora wanted to stay true to himself, despite the constant guidance throughout his upbringing. He loved his family and his mentors. For them, he would do anything. Overall, Sora was optimistic and caring. He had a strong sense of justice and always opted to do the right thing, no matter what the circumstance. To the people of Destiny Islands, he was perfect. People respected him as a prince and even more as a person. Sora was the type of guy to give his shoes to those with bare feet. He just hoped that he could prove to the people of Radiant Garden that he was fit for the job. Although he made a great impression on everyone that he crossed paths with, Radiant Garden was bitter and it seemed like it didn't matter what he did; they weren't pleased. Their way of life was changed forever—not to mention all of the bloodshed that the war caused. Sora was too young to understand then and now he was still a bit unsure of the intensity of the situation.

His younger brother, Prince Roxas despised him. Prince Roxas was often seen as a rebel to the King and the country. He was headstrong and fearless. Roxas was selfish and only cared about what benefited him. He hated anyone that wasn't rich. He didn't let grudges go easily and would fight to the death if need be.

But he _did_ have one thing.

Love for the princess—the princess of Radiant Garden that was set to marry his brother in a few days.

What his brother didn't know, however, was that she felt the same way. They had been seeing each other secretly for months.

Princess Namine was the older of the two Princesses from Radiant Garden and the next Queen. She didn't love Sora; in fact she couldn't stand him. He was so naïve it sickened her. He acted so innocent, in her opinion, despite all of the terrible things his father did to her country. She should have disliked Roxas as well, but something about him really intrigued her. She liked his daring and rebellious nature. He was a breath of fresh air away from her hectic life, despite what everyone thought of him. They related to each other; they understood each other.

However, her affair with him went against the peace treaty and ultimately was taboo.

Roxas may have been a prince and she may have been a princess, but it wasn't part of the agreement.

On top of that, Sora was smitten over his fiance.

Princess Namine hated romantic gestures. When she was with Roxas, he didn't show much affection and that was just the way she liked it. His love went without saying. She didn't have to talk about the future of the kingdom or worry about anything with him. In truth, she was afraid to open herself up, but Roxas had such a hold on her that she trusted him more than even her own family.

Princess Kairi knew about Namine and Roxas, but she had no right to say anything. If Kairi were to claim such things to the new King, she would probably be executed.

So she kept her mouth shut.

Her secret, unrequited love for the king to be was heartbreaking, especially since she knew that her sister was unfaithful. But Princess Kairi also knew that Namine was in love with Roxas and wanted her to be happy with him.

Kairi was somewhat shy at first. She was a bit gullible and trusted too easily. Kairi tried her best to follow her heart, but was quite indecisive and too afraid to make mistakes. She was pure and innocent; a hopeless romantic just hoping to find her place in this world. Kairi sang to free herself from her loneliness, even if it was only temporary. All and all, she was not fit to be a queen. Kairi was too sweet.

So when the King discovered Namine and Roxas' affair, the entire castle went haywire. If this information leaked out to the public, they would be ruined.

Sora didn't take it so well, either.

In the midst of everything, innocent little Kairi was forced to pick up the slack.

"You must marry Prince Sora." her father told her.

It should have been a dream come true, but Kairi just couldn't be happy. Her sister, along with Roxas were locked away in the dungeon. She could only imagine what pain Namine must have been going through. _'Do they even feed her?'_ Kairi would wonder. She wanted to visit, but she was not allowed to do so.

Many of the citizens questioned why the marriage was postponed and were getting restless. Kairi was terrified to get married and become the Queen. Not only that, Sora was in grief. He never looked at her when she spoke, or anyone else. She could see the heartbreak in his eyes; on his face. _'Did Sora love Princess Namine?'_ He must have, or he wouldn't be so torn over this. Kairi imagined that there were other things on his mind as well, but she knew that he would never tell her. They sat side by side, but they were miles apart.

"Prince Sora, since the King believes that this is your problem..." a knight by the name of Terra began as he bowed before him, "the King requests that you make the decision on what to do about the traitors, keeping the welfare of the kingdom in mind. He gave two choices—exile... or execution." Kairi gasped in shock.

Sora eyes widened and he gave Terra a profound look. "How do you expect me to make that kind of decision?!" he yelled.

"Prince Sora, I was ordered to get a response from you by the end of the hour. Please note—and this is just my own observation, that the King is testing you."

"You want me to choose the fate of my own brother?!" he glanced at Kairi and noticed her terrified expression, "as well as her sister?!"

If it were up to Sora, he would let them go, but he knew that it wasn't that simple. It was true—if the people found out he would never gain their trust. Even though he wasn't the one that committed the crime, they would all be seen as liars. This was one thing that Sora definitely didn't want to happen, but at the same time his brother... was his brother. Even though Roxas took his bride from him, he didn't have the heart to punish him for it. _'What is the right thing to do?!'_ Sora wanted to rip his hair out. He knew that he would have to make difficult decisions throughout his rein, but never anything like this.

"Prince Sora, if I may..." his best friend and bodyguard, Riku spoke, "I really think you should put your own feelings aside."

"Yeah, yeah, everyone says that... but it's not like I can just do that!"

"I know, but you can't be a proper king unless you do so."

"Whose side are you on, anyway? Riku, did you bump your head? I can't exile Roxas... or Princess Namine! I... loved her!"

Kairi looked away in grief. So it was true.

"It may be what you have to do."

Sora looked to Kairi, as if he was hoping for some sort of answer, but she had none. Time ticked away as the troubled prince tried to come up with some sort of solution, but he didn't have the authority to choose otherwise.

To make things much worse, Prince Roxas and Princess Namine were brought before him. Their hands and feet were chained. His father, as well as Princess Kairi's father also were in attendance. Everyone waited for Prince Sora's verdict.

"...I... I..." Sora's entire body shook as he gathered his words, "I... have no choice... but for the sake of the people... no choice but... to... to..."

"Sora, if you're going to stutter like this, you are NOT ready to take my place, boy!" the King yelled.

Sora stared into the eyes of the accused. Rage mixed with desperation were clear on their faces. Kairi locked gazes with her sister—possibly for the last time. She struggled to keep herself from crying and looking like a weak person, but this was too difficult. She could almost feel the hatred running through their veins; no matter what decision Sora made this would be the result. She saw her father cowering in his place; of course he didn't want to lose his daughter. Sora's father was void of emotion. Would Sora end up this way?

"...exile." Sora said so low that only Kairi could hear him. She covered her face and cried.

"Say it properly!" his father demanded. Sora straightened up, shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. His fists shook and he could not rid of the lump in his throat.

"I, Prince Sora, order the accused—Prince Roxas... and Princess Namine... to be exiled from the castle! They will never show their faces around these grounds again and must leave immediately!" Sora fell to the ground. Riku went to help him but he was stopped by the King.

"Take them away." the King ordered; the knights proceeded to do so. He went over to Sora, "get up. How dare you show weakness."

"He's your son..."

"No son of mine defies the kingdom with such acts! Everyone, disband. What's done is done. Honestly, they were let off easily." the King exited the room, leaving Sora, Kairi, Riku and Kairi's bodyguard, Aqua in the room. Sora struggled to stand. Kairi was too upset to move; she would never see her sister again. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Aqua came over and tried to comfort her.

Nothing would ever be the same.

I-.-I

Roxas and Namine were forced over to the gate. The moon shone above them; from now on they would be homeless and have to look at it every night. Terra flashed a key in front of them; they assumed it was the key that could unlock the chains from their hands. He threw it across the bridge and pushed them both beyond the gate. Without a word, the gate closed before them.

They were no longer welcome here.

"R-Roxas..." Namine held in her tears; she had never felt so betrayed. Kairi just sat there and let Sora say those things. Her sister didn't even try to save her.

"BASTARDS!" Roxas screamed, "I HOPE YOU ALL ROT IN HELL!"

"Roxas, please get the key!"

Once they were free from the chains, Namine and Roxas stuck around the gate a little longer; Roxas yelled profanities and threatened his brother as well as the King—a crime punishable by death, but he didn't care. He threw whatever he could at the gate, causing a huge scene and disrupting the castle guards. Terra came back out and didn't hesitate to beat the living daylights out of Roxas.

I-.-I

A few days later, Prince Sora and Princess Kairi were married. Sora was sworn in as King and for the first time, took a seat the King's throne. It was an overwhelming experience for him to say the least; the past few days had been extremely difficult for him. Kairi was named Queen and wife to King Sora and was also quite sad. Even though she loved Sora, she just didn't feel right. However, this was her duty and she had to get over whatever personal feelings she had and do what was right for her kingdom. She knew that Sora regretted casting away his brother and her sister. He was going through so much and she had no idea how to help him right now.

Namine and Roxas met a guy named Axel, who took them into his hideout. Unbeknownst to them, Axel was a notorious thief in the village and would often move place to place. However, he pitied the couple and decided to let them stay for a while. Eventually, Roxas ended up telling him who they really were and what happened to them. Axel was astounded, but he promised not to tell anyone, though he wasn't exactly the most trustworthy person.

"If we could take down King Sora and Queen Kairi, Namine and I could return to the throne. We will make sure to reward you greatly." Roxas told Axel, who seemed to be considering such a thing. "Kidnap the queen first—and we'll deal with her accordingly."

"You're absolutely sure that you would be let back into the castle after what happened to you?" Axel inquired; he wasn't quite buying it.

"By blood, if something were to happen to the current king, I would be next."

"How am I going to kidnap the queen?"

"I don't know and I don't care! Just do it!" Roxas yelled. Namine tried to calm him down, but was pushed away. She didn't like this at all.

I-.-I

Although they were married, Sora and Kairi did not sleep in the same bed. They each had their own rooms. Guards stood outside of their doors overnight. Lately, Kairi had not been able to fall asleep and it was really starting to affect her. She was worried about Namine. She was worried about Sora. She didn't quite know Roxas, but she hoped that he was okay. Kairi turned onto her side and stared out of the window, up at the moon.

All of a sudden, someone swooped in so quickly that Kairi didn't have time to react. Kairi tried to scream, but the person covered her mouth and forced her to shut up. "Refuse and I'll kill you," the hushed voice whispered in her ear. His arms held onto her tightly as he jumped for the window. Kairi hoped that the guards would see this, but as they were going down, she noticed that they were knocked out and laying on the ground. His hand was still over her mouth. He landed and forced her to walk; Kairi nearly tripped over her white nightgown as she trotted behind him. She had a hard time keeping her balance.

"Argh, hurry up!" the unknown man pulled even harder; Kairi almost felt her arm pop.

"Ow! Who are you and what do you want with me?!"

In a miraculous moment of hesitation, Kairi was able to break away from the man's grip. She took off running in no particular direction; she could hear him chasing after her. _'Is this some kind of nightmare?!'_ she entered some woods and started going downhill. A village was in the distance; maybe if Kairi could get there someone would help her. She was getting exhausted; she wasn't quite a runner. She needed to hide—and fast. The man was gaining up on her.

_'What is going on?!'_

Kairi hid behind a bush and tried her hardest to keep quiet. She was nearly out of breath, so it was tough to do, but she persevered. She heard the sound of leaves and the man running around searching for her. He had long, red, spiky hair from what she could see and wore all black. Kairi shut her eyes tightly and prayed. _'Please... go away...'_

Almost out of nowhere, a blinding light appeared behind her. The man saw this and came closer to inspect. Kairi was paralyzed; he was going to find her. _'What... is that light...?!'_ she panicked.

"Aha! There you are!"

"AHH!" Kairi had no idea why, but she dashed into the light. Everything around her turned white. She started to feel a bit dizzy.

Kairi passed out.

I-.-I

_Year: 2014.  
Location: Destiny Islands_

I-.-I

"Sora, hand me the stapler."

"Here."

"Thanks." Riku placed the poster onto the wooden pole and stapled it. They were putting up posters for a missing person in the park. There was only one street light that worked.

"Just _who_ is Kairi, again?" Sora asked as he examined the papers using the light of his phone. "How long has she been missing, anyway?"

"She was one of my friends back in high school," Riku answered, "you had to have met her before. She's your ex-girlfriend's sister. She's been missing for nearly two months..." Riku knew that this sounded bad, but he wanted to believe that she was still out there somewhere.

Sora shrugged, "I don't remember her. Namine never introduced me to her family members."

"Ugh," Riku shuddered, "anyway, let's just get all these posters up and call it a night."

Sora Yamada and Riku Harada were best friends. They shared a three bedroom apartment together. Riku had already graduated from college with a degree in web design and Sora was still studying. Riku was a popular online video-logger (V-logger) and had many followers. He had been using his blog to his advantage—once his friend Kairi went missing the majority of his content was contributed to finding her.

Sora worked in a convenience store near the apartment. Even though he received a Blitzball scholarship in high school to go to one of the top schools in Twilight Town, Sora preferred to stay here on the islands and went to a local college. He wanted to become a lawyer, like his father, however right now due to financial troubles he had to take a break from school. Despite dating this girl's sister for three years, Sora never knew Kairi.

As the guys were leaving the park, all of a sudden a bright white light shone in the woods behind them. Curious, Riku decided to check it out. Sora reluctantly followed. The light dispersed. Riku pulled out his phone and used it as a flashlight.

"Riku, it's getting chilly... let's just go home..."

Riku ignored him; he really wanted to see what was in there. He stepped over the leaves and debris until finally, he saw someone laying there on the ground.

"Miss, are you alright?!" Riku lifted the girl. Sora shined his phone light over them. Once they were able to clearly see her face, they both were shocked.

"K-Kairi...?!"

I-.-I

**A/N:** Well, what do you think? Please tell me! :P Would you like to see more of this? What do you think Queen Kairi's reaction will be in the "new world?" Tell me your predictions!

Leave a review! Don't go 'til you do! :P


	2. Two

**A/N: **I used some really "old school" words in this chapter. Hehe.

I-.-I

**Fading Innocence**

Chapter Two

I-.-I

_1755._

I-.-I

Morning came. King Sora was sound asleep in his room when Riku and Terra bust open the door. "Your Majesty! The Queen is missing!" Riku shouted, waking Sora from his slumber.

"Huh? The Queen?" Sora sat upright, still quite out of it.

"King Sora, if you allow me to speak..." Terra stepped forward, "we have searched all over the castle. Queen Kairi is nowhere to be found. Not to mention... a few guards outside claimed that they were attacked by a red-haired demon last night..."

"Wha...?" Sora trailed off as he rubbed his eyes. The two men desperately waited for an answer from him. "She's not... anywhere?" he should have been worried, but he really couldn't process much this early in the morning. The sun had just barely risen into the sky and Sora was used to sleeping in at least until ten. A wave of sadness hit him once again. He had lost Namine, his brother and now Queen Kairi was gone too? It was just one thing after another. Sora shut down.

"No, your Majesty..." Terra answered.

Sora pulled the covers back over himself and lay down, not facing them. Riku and Terra exchanged uneasy looks, unsure of what to make of the situation. "Sora... I mean, your Majesty..." Riku started, "we need you to give an order..."

"You can figure it out..." Sora mumbled and shut his eyes. Astounded, Terra and Riku just stood there.

"Sora, she's your wife..."

"Riku!" Sora shot up and glared at him, "You will refer to me as your King and nothing else! Get out of here and let me sleep!"

"Yes... your Majesty..." Riku bowed to him and then left with Terra. They may have been best friends growing up, but things were different now. Sora wasn't the same person he used to be. It could have just been stress, Riku figured, but regardless, he could no longer act the same way around him. Ever since Sora put on the King's crown, Riku was reduced to nothing more than a bodyguard.

It hurt.

_'Princess Namine... that insensitive jilt...'_

"I'll get some guards to search the nearby villages." Terra said to him and hurried off.

I-.-I

"What do you _mean_ she got away?!" Roxas yelled at the notorious thief.

"Hell if I know! I told you, a white light appeared and _she_ disappeared!" Axel was done trying to reason with the hotheaded prince, so he left the room. Namine gave Roxas an anxious look.

"If I wanted to hear some stupid fantasy story, I would have asked!" Roxas kicked the wall in rage. Namine turned her head.

"Sometimes, you frighten me..."

Namine loved Prince Roxas, but she knew that he had a temper. She knew that he wasn't good for her, no matter how much she tried to justify his actions. In the past few months, she learned so much about him—the good, the bad and the just plain ugly. He hated the world. He hated his brother. Sometimes she wondered if he hated her. Ever since they were caught, he had been acting like a complete jerk to everyone around him. Namine didn't want to be near him when he was like this, but he wouldn't let her leave his sight.

She never wanted to go along with his plan to kidnap Kairi either, but if Namine were to refuse, he would hit her. _'Why do I love him so much...?'_ she would often ask herself. She let her own desires take over and now this was the result. She was stuck with a good-for-nothing prince that acted like a child when he didn't get his way.

"What did you say?" Roxas asked in a very chilling voice.

"N-Nothing..."

I-.-I

_2014._

I-.-I

Riku let Kairi sleep in his bed while he watched her from the other side of the room. He was absolutely shocked that he actually _found_ her, but at the same time was very relieved that she was safe and unharmed. A single night light was plugged into the wall. His eyes started to flutter; he couldn't fight his tiredness. Riku fell asleep in the chair.

The sound of birds chirping woke Kairi. Warm fabric covered her body. _'So it was all a dream after all...'_ she thought as she sat up to stretch. A huge yawn crept off of her lips. The room was bright from the sunlight, just like she expected. However, what she didn't expect was a loud ringing sound in her ear.

_"Wake up! Beep beep! Wake up! Wake up! Beep beep!"_

Kairi looked to her left where the sound was coming from. "What is... that?!" she stared at the black box making the incredibly loud sound; it just wouldn't stop. Riku's eyes shot open when he heard his alarm clock ringing. Kairi noticed him and screamed.

"Whoa, Kairi! It's alright! It's just me!" Riku went over and turned off the alarm. Kairi covered herself with the blanket; she was still wearing her nightgown and she had no idea why Riku was in her room.

_'Wait... this isn't my room...'_

"RIKU, WHAT IS THIS PLACE?! WHERE AM I?! AND WHAT WAS THAT THING MAKING SO MUCH NOISE?!"

"Well, I'm glad you remember my name." Riku laughed, but Kairi was absolutely serious. "I forgot to turn off my alarm, sorry about that."

"Does the King know about this? I demand you to answer me!"

"King?" Riku gave her a perplexed look. "No kings here, but Kairi, you're safe now. Do you remember what happened to you?"

"What... happened... to me?" she repeated.

"Yeah, you were gone for a really long time... are you alright?" right after Riku was finished speaking, Sora opened the door in a groggy state. He was shirtless and only wore boxers. Kairi freaked out and hid her face behind the covers.

"What's going on? Oh, did she wake up?"

"K-King... Sora... I know... that we're married... but... I'm not... ready to see you like this..."

"What?" Sora raised his eyebrow.

"Riku, how dare you not bow to your king in his presence! How impertinent!" Kairi yelled.

"I'm confused..." Sora rubbed the back of his head. "I'm... going to make some breakfast." Sora shut the door behind him.

"What in the world... is going on...? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Kairi trembled. "Why is the King... naked?"

"He's wearing something... but seriously, Sora is no king. Any moment now he's going to burn his eggs." as if on cue, a burning smell lingered into the room. "Told you."

"That's because he has servants to cook for him! King Sora doesn't know how to..." Kairi trailed off. Nothing was making sense. "Are we even in the castle?!"

"You must have hit your head or something." Riku stated. "What happened to you, Kairi? Do you remember?" he asked again.

"Last night... I was sleeping in my own bed... then someone tried to kidnap me! I was running through the woods when all of a sudden this mysterious light came out of nowhere... then the next thing I knew... I was here!"

"A... light?" Riku recalled the light that distracted him the night before, but didn't think much of it. Sora opened the door again holding a plate of burnt eggs. A guilty grin crept across his face. Kairi straightened up immediately.

"Uh, if you guys want some you'll have to make it yourselves. I suck at it."

_'Suck at it? What does that mean?'_ Kairi asked herself.

"You should have just asked me." Riku rolled his eyes. "Kairi, I will be right back. I need to talk to Sora for a minute." he didn't give time for Sora or Kairi to respond; he just pushed Sora out into the hallway and closed the door. "So... Kairi obviously knows our names, but... she's kind of..." Riku tried to search for the right words.

"Coo coo?" Sora answered.

"I'm not sure if she's just joking... or she really thinks that... you're a king."

"I think she needs some help."

"Sora! What are we going to do?"

"Beats me. You're the one that was so desperate to find her. Half of your V-logs these days were dedicated to Kairi. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you liked her!" Sora giggled profusely.

"No! She's just a good friend!"

The door creaked open a little and Kairi stood there, wrapped in Riku's blanket. "Excuse me... I don't mean to pry... but... where is the outhouse?"

"Outhouse?" Sora asked, "what is that?"

Kairi was too embarrassed to answer; she had an extreme urge to pee, but she was too modest to say such a thing. Riku realized what she meant. "Oh, the bathroom? Right down the hall." he moved out of the way so that she could get by. Although she was alarmed by the different setting, Kairi didn't have much time to look as she searched for somewhere to relieve herself. "It's the door on the left." Riku called after her. Kairi poked her head into the bathroom, but she couldn't quite understand what she was seeing. Unable to hold it in any longer, she dropped the blanket onto the floor and stepped into the bathtub.

Sora and Riku went into the kitchen. Sora set his plate on the table. "Should we contact her family?" Riku asked, knowing all too well that Sora's ex-girlfriend was part of it.

"I'm not doing it." Sora responded almost too casually.

"Well, duh. I wasn't going to ask you to."

Kairi entered the room with Riku's blanket wrapped around her once again. Now she had time to take in her surroundings—and she wasn't happy. However, with Sora in the room, she couldn't quite question it.

"Did you flush?" Sora asked.

"Flush?" Kairi repeated, unsure of what he was talking about.

"Yeah, I didn't... hear the toilet flush..." a little grossed out, he looked to Riku and waited for him to say something.

"What is a toilet?" Kairi asked. The boys gave her an astounded look.

"I'll... go check." Riku said and walked back to the bathroom. He felt extremely weird doing this, but it was true, he didn't hear the toilet either. He slowly went over to it. The toilet water was clear. A bit relieved, he turned around and then noticed the tub wasn't exactly... clean.

Sora and Kairi nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard Riku scream. Sora went to check it out, but immediately regretted it. "Sora, get me some gloves! Ugh! Ah, god... this is gross!"

"What the hell?!"

Kairi had no idea what was going on. Sora rushed back into the kitchen and grabbed the dish gloves off of the sink and then ran back down the hall.

"Bleach! Get me the bleach!" Riku pulled his hair back, "Sora, where's your face mask? Ugh..."

Once Riku was finally done cleaning the tub and—in fact, the entire bathroom for that matter, be finally joined Kairi and Sora back in the kitchen.

"Where in the world did you come from that you didn't know how to use a toilet?!" Sora scolded.

"I'm sorry, King Sora..."

"Gah, I'm not a king! Why do you keep saying that?!"

"How could you say that? You're the new King of Radiant Garden!" Kairi argued.

"Radiant Garden?" Riku asked from the sink.

"Why are you two acting like this?" Kairi was starting to get frustrated. "First, you bring me to this strange place... now you're using me like I'm some kind of lunatic... your artifice is truly jargogling!"

"What? Your words make no sense! Also, you're a bit late but, this _Radiant Garden_ that you speak of... has been abandoned since the 1760's." Sora said matter-of-factually. "Look it up if you don't believe me. This role-playing game is getting old. I don't even know you. You're freaking me out."

"Since... the 1760's...?" Kairi's mouth gaped open, "but how could that be? It's only 1755!"

"I'm not listening to this anymore. Riku, you handle this." Sora went back into his room and locked the door. Riku didn't take his eyes off of Kairi. He had no idea what to think of her at the moment. She was acting strangely, talking strangely and was completely serious about it. She peed in the bathtub and was too afraid to walk around in her nightgown, even though it was so long it covered her entire body.

"Take me back to the castle." Kairi commanded him.

"What castle?"

"How many times must I repeat?"

Suddenly, Riku's phone buzzed in his pocket. Kairi watched in confusion as he answered it. "Hey, Tidus. What? Hold on, calm down! What do you mean? Is everyone okay? Alright, I'll be right there. Have you called the police? Good, I'm on my way." Riku grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

"Where are you off to? You're just going to leave me like this?!"

Riku paused and faced her, "I suppose you could come with me, but I'm in a hurry and you're not even dressed. Stay here with Sora."

"Wha-" Kairi was cut off by the door shutting. Insulted, she couldn't believe that Sora's bodyguard would do this to her. She needed to speak to her husband about this matter right away, but he wasn't very pleased with her at the moment. Ignoring that, Kairi went down the hallway and knocked on Sora's door. "Husband, are you in there?"

"I'm not your husband. Go away, crazy girl!"

"I know that you're hurt by my sister, but please... I don't know what's going on anymore and I'm scared... please tell me where we are..."

In an instant, Sora opened the door. "What do you know about me and Namine?"

"I was there with you when you exiled her—as well as Prince Roxas from the castle grounds... it was less than a week ago..."

"Exiled...?" Sora was about to go crazy. "Argh, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Please don't scold me..." Kairi started to cry. Sora's expression softened and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't understand. We are on Destiny Islands. This is the year 2014. This is my apartment. Riku is my roommate. Namine is my ex-girlfriend. That's all I can tell you. I can't even believe that I'm saying this."

"It's... 2014?" Kairi asked, "You mean... that... white light was a portal?"

Sora tried his best to stay calm. "If you say so."

"Radiant Garden is... gone?"

Sora blinked a few times. He hated repeating himself; he felt like he had been doing that all morning now. He went over to his bookshelf and pulled out one of his old history books from high school. Sora searched through the index for the right chapter. Once he found it, he flipped to the page and read over it. He must have forgotten, but he shared the same name as the king of that time. Sure enough, Queen Kairi was also in there. Sora kept looking back and forth from Kairi and the book as he read through. _'No, that's insane. She's just playing some game with me because our names are the same... this is common knowledge. Anyone could construe it.'_ he justified and then handed the book to her. "Read."

Kairi bowed before taking it. There was a painting of the castle on the page; the same one that her father's best friend made for them when she was young. Shocked, she looked at the rest of the pictures before even reading. There was a sketch of King Sora, as well as herself; they looked a bit older. "Circa... 1763?" Kairi read aloud. "How is this..." she stopped when she saw the next picture—like Sora said, an abandoned castle. "Present day... 2006..."

"That's the most recent picture I have on me." Sora told her. "Nowadays it costs an arm and a leg just go to there. It's the only historical site you have to pay to see. Staying there overnight is close to $2,000."

Kairi started reading. _"Radiant Garden was a thriving civilization up until the 18__th__ century. With a rich history of many kings and queens, Radiant Garden was nothing less of a prosperous nation. However, in the early 1760's, during King Sora's rein, the castle was attacked and taken over."_ Kairi started to panic. _"The revolt was started by none other than the King's very own brother, Prince Roxas out of revenge for his exile from the castle."_ Kairi gasped and nearly dropped the book.

"My parents loved history. They named my brother and I after those people." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Radiant Garden... is in danger..." Kairi was shaking, "this is all true?!"

"Yeah and the King dies. The Queen is put in an asylum and Prince Roxas becomes the new King."

"W-What about my sister?" Kairi desperately searched for her name.

"Uhh, Princess Namine?" Sora cringed at the name. It was just baffling that they all shared the same names. "I think she died of illness a year before, but most historians speculate that she was murdered."

"Oh... my..." Kairi's heart was beating so fast she felt like she was about to pass out. "My... kingdom... I have to warn them... I have to get back..." Kairi started aimlessly pacing around the room. "This is maddening... they put me in an asylum?!"

"It's fitting, if you ask me." Sora picked up the book. "So basically, after Prince Roxas took over nobody liked him and the people rebelled against him. Finally, the castle was set on fire and burned down. Some say Roxas died then, but he may have escaped and died later. Who knows."

"That's... that's..." she was at a loss for words. After a long pause, Kairi asked, "Sora, do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Not really."

"How uncanny is it that you were all brought together again...? This is karma... it has to be..."

"It's just four names. Maybe our parents knew each other." Sora reasoned.

"No! You even look like the king! In my time... Riku is also your friend and your bodyguard... does that book mention him?"

"Not that I know of." Sora answered, "Listen, I've got to get ready for work."

"Work? What do you... work?"

"At a store." Sora dismissed her from his room, handing the book back to her in the process so that he could get dressed. Sora sat on his bed, deep in thought. _'Does she really believe that she went through time? I don't get it...'_ his phone rang next to him. It was Riku. "What's up? Why are you calling me?"

"I left the house. How's Kairi?"

"You did? Where did you go?"

"Tidus called and said his parent's house was robbed. Since I used to work for them, he needed my help. Listen, Sora... I'll call Namine and she can come and get her sister. I know you don't want to deal with her."

"Fine, but I'm going to work soon."

"Okay."

Kairi stood outside of Sora's door. If this Sora was the reincarnation of King Sora... and she was _here_... what was the purpose? Riku had been reincarnated, as well as Roxas and Namine, it seemed. If all of this was true, where was Kairi's future self?

She had no idea what to think anymore.

I-.-I

A petite blonde awakened to the sound of her ring tone. The sunlight blinded her as she tried to find her phone. She grabbed it and answered, "Hello?"

"Ms. Hikari? Don't bother to come to work anymore. You can just mail your resignation letter."

"Huh?" Namine looked over at the time; she was supposed to be at work two hours ago. In a panic, she wanted to argue, but her boss had already hung up the phone. She heard the electric razor turn on in the bathroom. Namine jumped out of bed and opened the bathroom door. "Roxas, why didn't you wake me up?!"

He turned off the razor and gave her a perplexed look. "What are you talking about?"

"I just lost my job!"

"Oh well."

"Insensitive prick..." Namine figured she could just go down there and beg for her job back. She threw on a nice blouse and a knee-length black pencil skirt. She examined her shoe collection on the wall and chose some black heels. Just as she was about to leave, Roxas came over and blocked her from opening the door.

"Where are you going and why are you dressed like a slut?"

"What? Roxas, move! I have to get my job back!"

Suddenly, Roxas slammed her against the wall and stared at her seductively. "You're not going anywhere without my permission."

"Roxas, let go of me!"

Her phone went off once again. Namine didn't recognize the number, so Roxas answered. "Who is this?"

"Roxas? It's Riku. I need to speak with Namine. It's urgent."

"No." _Click_.

"Roxas, who was that? Why did you just hang up?!" Without warning, Roxas smacked her in the face. Namine fell to the ground.

"Why do other guys have your number?!"

Namine cried her eyes out.

I-.-I

**A/N:** Uh oh... sounds Like Namine is in an abusive relationship! Things are about to get intense! Don't forget to leave a lovely review! ...pwease? It's really not fair for me to put this chapter up so quickly and... anyway... :P

_Vocab:_  
Jilt: Whore.

Yay for new words!


	3. Three

**Fading Innocence**

Chapter Three

I-.-I

_2014._

I-.-I

Sora decided to skip the shower that morning for obvious reasons. He threw on his khakis and a white buttoned-up shirt. After examining himself in the mirror, he left the bathroom and entered the living room where Kairi was. "King—I mean... Sora, what is this?" Kairi asked as she held up Riku's lap top. Afraid that she would drop it, Sora quickly took it from her and set it over on the table.

"It's Riku's prized possession."

"But what is it?"

Sora didn't have time to explain these things; he was still a bit iffy about it all anyway. _'Time travel is impossible. There's no way she came here through some... portal.'_ he thought to himself. Kairi gave him an inquisitive look, but then placed her hands across her stomach and a sheepish grin formed on her face.

"What's the matter?" Sora eyed her.

"I'm... kind of hungry..." Kairi didn't feel right saying this. With time winding down, Sora reached on the top of the fridge and grabbed an unopened potato chip bag.

"Catch." he tossed it to her; Kairi just barely caught it. She looked as if she had never seen it before. There was an awkward silence. Sora sighed heavily, walked up to her and opened the bag for her. He took a few chips for himself and ate them. "See? Food. But don't eat too much or you'll get fat. I have to go." Sora said as he turned towards the door. "Riku will be home soon. Just... stay here."

"I'll get fat?" Kairi asked and shuddered at the thought. She pulled a chip out of the bag and examined it. Sora stared at her for a few moments before giving up and walking out the door. Kairi put the chip up to her mouth and stuck her tongue out to taste it. "Yuck... so salty!" she dropped the chip onto the floor. "There must be something else that I can have..." Kairi set the bag on the table and started searching through the cabinets. There were only a few cups and plates; the rest were piled up in the sink. Finally, she spotted a basket of fruit. Excited, Kairi took out an apple.

"This doesn't feel like an apple does... hmm, maybe apples have changed." Kairi went to bite the apple, but nearly hurt her teeth. "Ah! It's like wood! What in the-" Just then, Riku opened the door.

"Ah, I see you fell for it too." Riku laughed. He took his shoes off and set them aside. Kairi had no idea what he was talking about. Reading her confused facial expression, Riku said, "It's not real. It's just a decoration that Sora's mom bought for us. I keep it on the kitchen counter to see how many people actually try to eat it."

"That's kind of mean." Kairi said and set the apple back in the basket.

"If you're hungry, I can make you some toast or something." Riku offered.

"Toast?"

Riku pulled the toaster out from one of the cabinets and plugged it in. "Hand me some bread from in that drawer."

"This?" Kairi inquired, holding out a bag of bread. Riku took it from her. Just as he was about to open the bread bag, there was a loud knock on the door.

_"Open up! This is a routine inspection!"_

"Crap..." Riku set the bread down and made Kairi stand next to the table, "don't say anything. Just stand here and let them do what they have to do."

"What's going on?" Kairi asked and gave him an anxious look. Riku didn't respond and just opened the door. Three guards pushed him out of the way and immediately began searching the entire apartment. Riku went and stood next to Kairi with his head down and eyes closed; he told Kairi to do the same. The guards looked under the sofa, pulled everything out of closets and drawers (and didn't put them back). They were ransacking the place and Riku nor Kairi could do anything about it.

"Find anything, Lexaeus?" a man with a patched eye and long gray hair called into the other room.

"So far, nothing." he called back.

"Guys, come look at this." the third guard said from Riku's room. Riku immediately became nervous. The other two guards bombarded his room.

"What is it, Xaldin?" Lexaeus asked, staring at the item in his hand. Xaldin threw the item onto the bed and smashed it to pieces.

"That was a _tablet. _Master Xemnas does not allow such things in his country. It was obviously smuggled from one of those _free worlds_."

As Riku listened to the exchange, he gulped and really considered running or it. Yes, it was true, he often found ways to get things from other countries that were banned in his own, simply because he was tired of being limited. If Riku had a choice, he would flee this country at the first chance he got. Kairi didn't understand what was happening, but she couldn't believe that these so called guards would make such a mess in the house and be completely disrespectful. _'King Sora would never allow this without a great reason...'_ she thought to herself. _'Only criminals are treated this way...'_

After what seemed like forever, the guards finally left. They warned Riku and Kairi and told them next time they won't be so lenient. Riku hurried and locked the door behind them and then turned around to see the aftermath. Kairi was frozen in place. "Riku... what just happened?"  
"Master Xehanort's henchmen..." Riku replied. Being the clean freak that he was, he couldn't stand all the clutter everywhere. They had broken plates, all of the food was out of the refrigerator and just thrown aside. The couch cushions were thrown on the floor, even Riku's plants that he had been growing for years were misplaced and the pots had been broken. He quickly searched for something else to put them in and swept the dirt off of the wooden floor. Kairi came over to help.

"Master Xehanort?"

"He's the dictator of this stupid country. By the way, you're not allowed to say anything against him or you'll be sent to a labor camp, so this stays between us."

"He's the ruler, you mean?"

"Yeah, after the fallout of Radiant Garden, a lot of bull shit happened and here we are today, stuck in this stupid country with hardly any way out."

Kairi gasped, "so you mean after King Sora died someone terrible took over?"

"Uh, sure." Riku said and stood up, "Since then, it's just been those within his bloodline. Master Xehanort he always orders these routine inspections of his citizens just to make sure everyone is still obeying his command. We're lucky to have computers, phones and TV, but he limits that stuff too."

"What are those things?" Kairi inquired.

"You _really_ don't know?" Riku asked, sighing afterward. "Maybe you're _not_ the girl I was looking for."

"No, but I am." Kairi started, "I believe... that girl that you're looking for... is my reincarnation."

"Okay, you're talking nonsense again."

"Just think about it. Why would you, Sora, my sister Namine and Sora's brother Roxas all be together in this time? I come from many years in the past, back when Radiant Garden still existed. Riku, you were the King's bodyguard and best friend. You look just like him too. I haven't seen Namine or Roxas yet, but just the connections they have to us is weird to say the least, don't you think?"

"So you're saying not only do we have the same names but we look just like those people did back then?" Riku rubbed the back of his head, "As much of a coincidence as that is, I'm going to have to pass on anymore stories. Just look at this place! Damn it, I hate this country..."

Riku had found ways around getting his web show broadcasted around the world, so when his followers told him how much better off they were than him, he made it his mission to learn more about the outside world. "Why are we here... on this island?" Riku asked aloud, not really meaning to.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Riku was determined. He was tired of being told what to do, how to dress, how to _be_. "The rules on this island are ridiculous."

"Rules?" Kairi asked.

"One, women don't have many rights. The only jobs they're allowed to have are jobs aimed towards them; such as nurses, secretaries, etc. They aren't allowed to have more than two children and adultery is punishable by death. Two, _everyone_ but nurses, doctors and guards have a curfew." Riku was surprised that they weren't caught the night before.

"Three, the electricity often turns off after ten. It doesn't happen every night, but it really gets annoying after a while. Also, if a man doesn't have a job by the time he turns twenty-five, he's considered a bum and will be sent to a labor camp to work for Master Xehanort."

As Kairi listened to this, she couldn't help but notice the similarities to her own time.

"Anyone accused of witchcraft, drugs, smuggling... etc. will be sent to a labor camp. I was lucky to just get off with a warning..."

"What is this... labor camp?"

"You really don't want to know..." Riku said and lowered his eyes to the ground, "my parents... were sent there."

"Why...?" Kairi felt like she was being rude, but she couldn't help it.

"They were accused of speaking badly about Master Xehanort. No trial, nothing. They were just arrested and taken away one day. Never heard from them again..." Riku paused, "...normally, the entire family would be sent there just by association, but they hid me well. That's when I met Sora and his family. They took me in like I was their own..."

"How old were you?"

"Only eight."

"That's horrible..." Kairi was starting to get sensitive; just the thought of losing her family members was traumatizing enough. The fact that it actually happened...

"Yeah, so I'm breaking out of here... someday..."

"What happens if you're caught... trying to escape?" Kairi was starting to figure out just how bad it was here.

"Labor camp for life. Most people don't make it out alive. The people there are treated like slaves... less than human..." Riku shuddered. "Anyway... let's just clean this up. Sora will be home around lunch time. Oh yeah... speaking of that, you were hungry, weren't you? Actually, let's just relax... I can't take this right now..."

"Riku..." Kairi reached out to him, but he just walked over into the kitchen.

"I'll make you something to eat," he said as he put the food back into the refrigerator.

"Okay..."

I-.-I

_1755._

I-.-I

King Sora sat at the throne; his mind off in a million places. Could his own brother really be behind the kidnapping of Queen Kairi? Sora knew that Roxas was one to hold grudges and get back at others, so it was a possibility. Terra and Aqua accompanied him to the balcony, where he gazed out at the town below.

"Terra, Aqua," he started, "do you think Princess Namine would have made a good Queen?"

"What do you speak of, your majesty?" Terra asked.

"Me and her... together... do you think we could have made this kingdom a better one?"

"I think Princess Namine had potential, but your majesty, she betrayed you. If you can't trust her to be your wife, how can you trust her to be a good Queen?" Aqua reasoned.

"I guess you're right..." he paused and sighed, "so what do you think of Queen Kairi?"

"She needs some work," Aqua said honestly, "but I do believe that she can do it."

"I see..."

I-.-I

Axel gathered all of his things and headed for the door. "Where are you going?!" Prince Roxas called after him.

"Didn't you hear? The king sent guards out to look for Queen Kairi. I was never a part of this. See ya!"

"Do you think he suspects us?" Princess Namine asked worriedly.

"Of course he does, but he would never openly accuse us." Roxas said, "Anyway, we need to leave too."

"Where will we go?"

"Up in the mountains. We'll figure things out when we get there."

"I really don't want-"

"WE'RE GOING AND THAT'S FINAL!"

I-.-I

_2014_.

I-.-I

Riku turned on his lap top while Kairi ate the bacon and eggs that he made. Kairi was amazed at how delicious the bacon tasted; she had never had it before in her life.

"Come on, internet..." Riku refreshed the page. He was trying to get onto his streaming site. Generally, sites like these were banned, but the webmasters were able to beat the system. Riku was taking a huge risk being a V-logger and talking about various things of the outside world, but he didn't want to stop. He was famous all over the world. His webcam turned on and he was on the air. A few followers were already logged in and watching.

"Hey, guys... so... I want you to look at my apartment." Riku carried the lap top around so that the camera could catch everything, "this happens on a regular basis. Guards will come in and search for anything and everything that goes against the _order_." Riku sat back down at the table. Kairi just stared in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, hey everyone... great news... I _think_ I found her."

People began typing responses. _'REALLY? YAY!'_

Riku pointed the camera at Kairi, who just blinked. She noticed her face on the screen and panicked, "Riku! How did I get there?! What is this?!"

"Relax," Riku laughed, "don't worry guys, she's a bit loopy. Anyway, so just updating you guys on my hectic life." Just before Riku was about to sign out, one of the followers stopped him.

_"Is that really her? That's weird, I'm sitting right next to a girl that looks just like her."_

"What?" Riku hesitated for a moment.

_"I found her knocked out on the beach. Unfortunately, she's in a coma right now, but she looks exactly like that girl you just put on camera."_

Riku quickly turned the camera at Kairi again, "Her?"

_"Yes! Wow, this is weird..."_

"Can you send a picture?"

_"Not on a live stream."_

"Wait, I'll PM you." Riku kept the camera on Kairi as he double clicked the person's name. _"Are you able to go on webcam?"_ he typed.

_"Sure, hold on, though. I'm on my phone."_

_"Where are you, by the way?"_ Riku became anxious. Kairi was confused once again.

_"Twilight Town."_

Her webcam came on. She had short, layered blue hair and big blue eyes. Kairi nearly choked on her food. "Aqua?!"

"How does she know my name?" the girl asked. Riku was in shock. "Anyway, check this out... warning... it may be a bit disturbing." Aqua pointed her camera towards the hospital bed behind her. A girl with crimson red hair lay there; she looked exactly like Kairi. "She didn't have any ID on her or anything."

"T-That's... that's her!" Riku shouted. Upon his sudden realization, he gave Kairi a daunting look.

"That's my reincarnation...?" Kairi looked over.

"She's been in here for about a month." Aqua stated, putting the camera back to her own face. "I've been watching your web blog for a while now, but I wasn't quite sure how she could be that girl in the picture since she came from such a closed country."

"W-We need to meet!" Riku said; he had no idea what was happening. That was clearly the Kairi that he knew on that camera; but then... who was the Kairi sitting next to him? Just then, Sora walked in the door. Riku hurriedly directed him over to them.

"What's going on?" Sora asked, noticing all of the things on the floor, "was there another inspection?" he groaned.

"Look! It's Kairi! Can you show her again?" Riku asked Aqua, ignoring Sora's previous question.

"Sure," Aqua pointed the camera back at the girl in the bed. Sora gasped, "is that really her?"

"We have to find a way to Twilight Town... damn it..." Riku had no idea what to do.

"I knew you were an imposter!" Sora pointed defiantly at Kairi. "Riku, this girl is crazy! She was just pretending to be your friend! Look, I don't know what you want or where you came from, but you need to get out of here!"

"Excuse me?!" Kairi stood up to him, "I already told you who I was! Do you think I'm a liar?!"

"You're some crazy bitch that came out of nowhere!" Sora yelled back.

"One, I am not a dog and two... two... you shut up!" Kairi pushed Sora back against the wall. In shock, Sora was speechless, "listen _here_, I don't know what I'm doing in _your_ time, but all of the problems in this country seemed to have started around the fall of Radiant Garden! Whatever the reason may be, I'm stuck here! How do you think I feel being in a foreign land?! In a different time?! I'm scared to death and you're not making it any better! Maybe I'm here in Kairi's place, but I really do think she's my reincarnation and I was sent her to help her!"

"Time travel is impossible! Reincarnation is just a bunch of bull crap!" Sora shouted. Riku got Aqua's contact information and logged off.

"Would you two just shut up?!" he separated them from each other. "As crazy as it sounds, maybe this Kairi really is from the past. Whatever. What do we know, anyway? The point is... our Kairi is out there and we won't know anything for sure until she wakes up!"

"I... I can't deal with this... you're both crazy..." Sora went back to his room and shut the door. Riku just watched Kairi for a while.

"Do you really believe me?" Kairi gave him a hopeful look.

"I don't know what to believe." Riku responded.

"I understand... if the same thing were to happen in my time, people would think you were mad..." she thought for a moment, "I'm a little confused. Sora told me earlier that people were able to stay at the abandoned castle where Radiant Garden once stood... but if you're not allowed to leave the island... how did he know that?"

"I told him. We had never been there before but some people on the internet have told me about it."

"Internet?"

"It's this... thing that connects people all over the world in real time."

"I don't get it, but it seems nice."

"You have a lot to learn..." Riku sighed. "I'm going to start cleaning now."

"I'll help you."

"You don't have to."

"I know... but Riku... do you think I could get some better clothes?" she was still wearing her nightgown, which she seemed to have completely forgotten about.

"Only if you don't mind wearing pants."

"It's unheard of, but I'll try... if it's my only option..."

"It is for now," Riku chuckled, "but you'll have to wear Sora's clothes. I'm too tall."

Kairi blushed a little, "O—Okay.."

I-.-I

Namine and Roxas spent the next few hours in the apartment. Roxas wasn't mad anymore so things were pretty decent between them at the moment. Obviously, Namine liked this Roxas better. She just tried her best to stay on his good side and do what he told her to do.

"You're so cute, you know that?" Roxas pinched her cheek a little too hard. She could tell he was wanting to get frisky.

She wasn't allowed to refuse.

Namine had bruises and scars all over her body. They were proof that Roxas had complete control over her. Roxas pulled her closer and started kissing her neck. Namine shut her eyes tightly; she really wasn't in the mood. Roxas noticed this.

"Have you forgotten, my dear? I have no problem blaming your sister's death on you."

Namine gasped and tried to hold back her tears. It was true; if Roxas were to tell the police about what happened to Kairi, he could easily twist the truth in his favor. Namine had no say. She had no rights. She was a woman. Roxas knew that she practiced witchcraft. In this world, that just wasn't acceptable.

"No... please... okay, we can do whatever you want..."

Namine never wanted her sister to die.

She may have disliked her, but she didn't want to harm her.

However, Roxas found out about this 'dislike' and got rid of her himself. He claimed it was simply for Namine, since he loved her so much. Namine believed it was because he wanted her all to himself. He didn't let her have friends or even talk to her parents.

She was alone.

I-.-I

**A/N:** So it seems like a lot of things had changed on Destiny Islands, eh? And some stayed the same... Kairi must figure it all out. And is this girl in the coma really the Kairi that Riku and Sora had been looking for? Leave a review! Let me know your thoughts as to what's going on! :D

And who else read Riku's quote in his voice? "Why are we here on this island?" etc. etc. Hehe!

Other news:

You guys! My inspiration is wavering for my other stories... especially my LoZ one.

WHO IS GOING TO MTAC THIS WEEKEND?!  
I will be there on Saturday and Sunday.

That is all. Don't forget to review!


End file.
